


Under the Influence

by geumyoungs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, daniel and sungwoon are mentioned for all of 3 seconds, its also trash srry, its fluff, this is basically jihoon's struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geumyoungs/pseuds/geumyoungs
Summary: Jesus turned water into wine and Kang Daniel turned sprite into alcoholor alternatively, Jihoon stumbles upon a cute drunkard in the hallway.





	Under the Influence

It’s roughly two thirty in the morning when Park Jihoon’s bladder convinces him to leave the safety his warm sheets have to offer him in the form of a threat to wet his own bed. On his way back from the bathroom he bumps into a very unfocused Woojin and although the bump is light Woojin still stumbles back a few steps, effectively swishing his water well above the confinements of the glass.

“Woojin?” Jihoon gives the other a concerned look before he hears a chuckle behind them both.

“Daniel, you got the kid wasted!” Sungwoon guffaws and Jihoon’s eyes bulge out of their sockets as his head whips back between Sungwoon behind him and Woojin in front of him.

“YOU’RE DRUNK?!” Jihoon screeches much to Woojin’s chagrin because the room is spinning a little faster than he’d like and _Jihoon, you’re being too fucking looouuuud_.

A more sober than Woojin, but less sober than Sungwoon, Daniel enters the hallway they’re all occupying and snorts at the obvious wreck that is Park Woojin. “It was three shots, hyung! And in my defense I only gave him the first one! Jisung hyung and Minhyun hyung are the ones who gave him _‘water’_ after!” Daniel looks at Woojin who is currently practicing the get ugly choreography—god knows why—and then over to Jihoon who is trying to wrestle the half empty glass from him. “He’ll be fine by tomorrow, Jihoon just take him to your room and let him sleep it off. He won’t remember a thing tomorrow anyways.”

“Sorry Jihoon, I would take care of him but I have to take care of the others already and—” there’s a crash that comes from the living room followed by a probably heavily intoxicated Jaehwan shouting a very excited _Minhyun hyung is wild y’all!!_

Jihoon sighs and pulls along a pliant Woojin to their shared room. He gingerly places the drunken mess he calls his friend on his own bed. He looks hard at the other and asks, “Are you actually drunk? How did that happen?”

Woojin manages the most sober face he can—which Jihoon has to actively try not to laugh at before answering “Jihoon, I’m not drunk. One hundred percent sober!” He gives the older a smug look and for a second Jihoon can’t help but smile at his adorable snaggletooth peeking out from between his lips.

“Okay, Mr. Sober, then do you remember how they got you to drink in the first place?”

“Daniel hyung told me to join them and I told them I didn’t want to drink, I swear I did Jihoon, but he said I could drink sprite and pretend it was soju so I joined them and he poured me a shot of sprite, but that was alcohol and then when I asked for water Jisung hyung gave me a glass, but that was alcohol too! Then Minhyun hyung said that they were being mean and he offered me a glass of water, but that was alcohol too and ughhhh Jihoon I am a messsss.”

There are tears forming in the younger’s eyes and Jihoon tries, he really tries not to laugh but the sight is just too funny. He doubles over in front of Woojin and cackles right in his face. “I’m not mad Woojin, don’t cry”

“It’s because you yelled earlier!” Woojin flails and shoves Jihoon’s hands from where they were placed on his shoulders.

A moment of silence passes between them as Jihoon tries to calm his breathing down and Woojin just stares at the ground because a red faced Jihoon sounds a little tempting _and so okay maybe I am a little drunk_.

“Hey.” Jihoon breaks the silence with a look that’s less curious and more… something Woojin just can’t seem to place. “Are you really not going to remember anything tomorrow like Daniel hyung said?”

Woojin shrugs and in the long moment it takes for his drunk self to blink Jihoon’s lips have pressed and pulled away from his own. He looks up at the older boy, but his gaze is on the ground. Jihoon bites his lip in thought and before either of them can really get a word out the older of the two leans in again to steal another kiss. His lips linger a little longer on the others and Woojin’s fingers reach out to pull the other onto his lap, but there is a hard shove aimed at his shoulders. He falls flat on his back as a red faced Jihoon runs to turn off the light and jumps into his own bed a quick but nervous _well g’night Woojin_ is thrown at him in place of an actual explanation.

“Uhm, Jihoon?” Woojin tries but a loud snore answers him and he has to wonder if maybe Jihoon is the one who’s drunk here “Jihoon, you don’t snore when you sleep.”

“Well I wouldn’t have to fake it if you would just shut up and let me sleep!” A very flustered Jihoon kicks at his sheets and flops until he’s facing Woojin’s side of the room. “What do you want you drunkard?”

“Why—why’d you kiss me?” Woojin asks and Jihoon can _hear_ the tilt in his head and his heart starts to race.

“I was, uhm, just, yenno, testing if you’ll remember this tomorrow! Ha, yeah, testing. Just testing.” Jihoon hates himself at this point, he really does, and he has to wonder if it wouldn’t have just been better to confess his feelings to the other instead but Jihoon knows better than to expect more than friendship from Woojin.

“Ah, I see then.” Woojin is about to lie down and try to sleep before another question pops into his incoherent mind and he just has to ask “Jihoon.”

A sigh “What?”

“Why did you kiss me the second time?”

“Just go to sleep Woojin you’re drunk.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

Both boys are laying in their beds quiet until a giggle from the younger’s side breaks the silence.

“What is it now?” Jihoon grunts to sit up in his bed and look to the other side where an indistinguishable lump is trembling in laughter.

“You know, if we got married neither of us would have to change our last name.” Woojin thinks the idea of marrying Jihoon is exhilarating. “You’d still be the bride though.”

There’s a pillow being thrown at lightning speed, a huff, and the ruffle of sheets as Jihoon turns away from Woojin’s side of the room and tells him to _shut up and go to sleep, jesus christ you little shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is trash, I swear I'm better than this!! 
> 
> Here to help grow the 2park tag so I hope you enjoyed hnng im so awkward what am i even doing sighs but yeah thanks for reading! !!
> 
> follow me on twit!! @geumyoungs


End file.
